


Two beasts of the same Jungle

by ririsasy



Category: Instinct (2019), The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Trust (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Bottom Primo Nizzuto, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Idris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Primo hitchhike a stranger with the mohawk hair while the back of his truck was stuffed with dead bodies, thinking that he could use the man's strength to dig a hole for the corpses, but thing didn't go as Primo had planned.
Relationships: Idris van Leeuwen/Primo Nizzuto, Idris/Primo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Two beasts of the same Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> For Reference how they look like for those who haven't watch the movie or series [Click here](https://maghrib-genova.tumblr.com/post/636113434689372160/marwan-kenzari-as-idris-van-leeuwen-in-instinct)

Primo didn't even know why he agreed to hitchhike the dude with the mohawk hair while the back of his truck was stuffed with dead bodies. But there was something in the man's eyes when he had signaled with his thumb, like he was so sure Primo would let him into his car. Primo wanted to see the man's confident vanished from his eyes once he knew who he's dealing with.

Primo still has one bullet left and his blood was still hot from his last kill, and he wanted one more victim to satisfy the need to see a man laying down with head blown out and blood everywhere. There was something about the act of taking life that Primo enjoyed. Like he was some kind of God of war. He could take and take and take.

And this poor man with dark brown eyes would be his next victim. Primo also needed a hand to dig a hole in the ground to bury the bodies in the trunk.

_A perfect plan,_ Primo thought, after this man with strong hands was forced to dig holes for him, he would blow the man's brains out too. What a smart move he had made to take this man with him.

What Primo didn't predict was how strong the man was. When he brought his car to the sunflower field, turning off the main road, the man didn't even question his decision. Which is quite strange, because he should have at least asked why Primo kept driving his car deep into the heart of the sunflower field. He even didn’t bat an eyelash when Primo asked his name but didn’t provide his own. Idris, the man had said.

There was a smirk on Idris’s face when Primo parked the car, getting out and walking toward his trunk to take out a rifle.

When Primo threatened to shoot his head if he didn't dig a hole, Idris charged forward so fast in a beastly manner, startling Primo into dropping the rifle from his hands. Idris got a hold on his neck and slammed his head hard against the car.

"This is not your game to play. This is mine, and with an ass like that. Oh, you won't leave this place until I am done with you. " Idris smashed his head against the car once again, breaking Primo's nose.

Primo's vision became blurry and his head was spinning and throbbing hard. It wasn't the first time he had been treated this way. Primo could fight him, so he tried to struggle, but it only made the hold on the back of his neck become tighter. 

Idris somehow had managed to drag him to the front of the car. His grip was strong on Primo’s neck, and he had Primo’s arm twisted painfully behind his back. Just before Primo felt like the throbbing on his head had lessened, Idris slammed his face on the hood of the car so hard he thought Idris might have broken his skull. 

There was the sound of a belt buckle being undone. Primo’s pants were torn to his ankle in a brutal manner and his legs spread wide open. A large hand slapped his ass and Idris’s big muscular body draped over his back. Idris shoved his manhood inside Primo in a harsh thrust, and Primo’s legs shook with the pain of taking that big of an object without preparation. 

Primo cried out; his body couldn't take it. He tried to flee and he stumbled to the ground only for Idris to chase after him. Idris quickly lifted Primo’s hips toward him and pressed Primo’s head into the muddy ground, piercing Primo’s body with his big cock again.

Primo’s hand fisted on the wet ground, tearing at the grass there. His other hand was limp; it felt like the man had dislocated his arm because he couldn’t feel it anymore. He tried to turn his head as best as he could despite the force on head, but it only became stronger, Idris’s strong fingers yanking at his hair with the cruel grip he had on it. Primo felt like he couldn’t breathe, like he might die; when he tried to gasp in air all he got was a mouthful of mud and blood.

His hole felt numb from the amount of force Idris was using to slam his cock into him, and Primo knew there was blood trickling down his thighs. Cum would feel stickier against his skin.

"A man with an ass like yours should be tied in a dungeon, never to see the light of day again. You should only exist to take my cock. If you manage to survive and don’t struggle too much, I will spare your life and take you with me to be my cock slave. How does that sound?" Idris spoke between the slapping of his hips against Primo’s ass and his own grunting.

Primo couldn’t even respond with so much mud in his mouth.

Primo slackened his body. If he resisted even more he felt like the man might really break his pelvis. His limp body only made the man behind him growl and hold him tighter around his waist so Primo didn’t fall to the ground.

As his body was pushed forward with each harsh thrust, Primo crawled slowly and as subtly as he could in the iron grips of this man that possessed such wild strength. 

He just needed to get the man to push him to the side of the car, so he gathers his last strength to struggle once again, knowing it will upset the man.

Just as he feared, the strong grip enveloped the front of his neck and he was pulled back toward the big cock that stretched him impossibly wide, the penetration only eased by his own blood to lessen the maddening pain. 

But Primo managed to push himself just that little bit further to the side of the car with his still functioning hand. He stared at the pistol that he had taped to the underside of it as a precaution if something like this (not _quite like_ something like this), happened and he got knocked to the ground. 

Now he just needed a good way to make this man that takes pleasure from his victim in an inhumane way lose focus.

Primo knew that the only way he could achieve that was when the man came inside him.

So he moved his hips back and forth, following the brutal rhythm Idris had created, gritting his teeth so hard as pain spread more and more through his lower body. He heard himself wailing like a wounded animal. 

Seeing Primo fuck himself on Idris’s big cock, even after Idris had broken his body to such an extent, made Idris laugh between his thrusts.

"You are such a strange creature. Maybe you are like me too? You love the violence? You enjoy your body being broken this way?" Idris asked as Primo keep fucking himself on his cock. It stung and was so painful but Primo kept going; pain was not something unfamiliar to him. 

°°°

"Fuck your ass might be the best one I have ever taken. This is my lucky day, I might really keep you alive for another drive. We will see," Idris commented, now not moving much, digging his knees deep to the ground to just wait for that ass to come his way. What a freaking jackpot he had come across today. 

He slapped the fat ass enthusiastically, smirking and laughing. He thought he’d found his equal, someone that could take his cock this good even though blood covered his thighs and one arm had been broken helplessly behind his back. The bitch hadn’t even made a sound when Idris had dislocated his arm, but it could also probably have been the fact that he didn't even know which pain to process anymore.

As much as Idris wanted to prolong this sweet feeling of taking someone with force, and having his cock covered in blood from a torn hole, he couldn’t hold the building sensation at the tip of his manhood, threatening to burst at any second. 

When he feels like he is about to come, he drapes his heavy body completely on top of the beautiful man beneath him, making them both fall to the ground with a hard thud. The man under him winces in pain as his broken nose makes contact with the wet ground. 

Idris sank his teeth into the man's nape so hard he tasted copper. The man’s wailing cry pushes him over the edge and he comes so hard inside the warmest ass he has ever tasted in his entire life, and he had tasted countless of them. 

He huffed a breath after a while, just resting on top of his victim. The man beneath him doesn’t even make a sound, had Idris killed him accidentally? Well, not many of his victims survived after all; the ones who did, killed themselves because they felt so broken. 

He turned his victim’s body around, and the greenish grey eyes stared up at him. Idris had never seen such a gaze from his victims before; usually they were empty after he was done with them, like he had sucked the life out of them, but this one, there was a fire inside him still, the flames so clear to Idris that he could see them clearly in his mind’s eye. 

He looked down at the man's mouth. He had such a nice pair of lips even though the bottom one was broken—it must have been from trying to muffle his screams. So pretty, this stubborn creature, even if he was so filthy with mud.

"I think I won't kill you just yet. You have such a pretty mouth, I want to know how good it feels around my cock." Idris said while massaging the bottom lip of the man with his dirty hand.

Idris shoved two fingers inside the bruised mouth and the man beneath him sucked his fingers hungrily, surprising Idris even more. Maybe he was indeed not right in the head just like Idris, and Idris felt his dick twitch again inside the warm hole, ready to go for a second round. 

°°°

Idris arranged Primo's limp body to his back, planning to take the exquisite strange man while facing him, violating his broken body for the second time, he felt the thrill in his veins because the broken they became the more aroused he got.

Just as Idris snapped the engorged cock deep inside him again, punching the air out of his lungs, Primo pulled the pistol that he managed to grip from under the car with his last strength and shot the man's head clean through.

Idris was dead within the second with wide surprised eyes. He obviously hadn’t seen it coming, thinking that he had wrung out Primo’s fighting spirit like all his other victims. 

The scattered brain and blood from the dead man on his legs ran hot to his dick. Killing this man really did it for Primo, and his already hard cock from all the assault finally found some release, spurting onto the dead man's stomach above him, the man’s cock still buried deep inside him. 

Primo jerked his dick with the blood that had already trickled to his thigh to spill everything out of him. Once he was done he kicked the man with his feet. The body toppled to the side and the dead man’s cock slipped out of his body. Primo winced and tried to sit up but everything hurt.

"Fucking psycho, how am I going to bury you now that you broke my hand?" He said and leaned down to take the dead man's cock in his mouth, tasting the man's cum and his own blood but he paid no mind and continue with his sucking.

"I am fulfilling your wish, you want to feel my mouth around your cock, right?" He said to the corpse again and bobbed his head in earnest like he was really giving head, but the limp dick didn't do anything anymore. After he got tired, Primo finally did what he wanted to do—he bit so hard on the dick he felt like he might break his own jaw. He kept biting and biting until he ripped the dick off of the man's corpse. 

"You didn't need that thing anymore, you rapist bastard." He spat the length in his mouth to the side and spat some more on the man's body. 

He stood up and looked around. He was all alone in no man’s land with a broken hand and three bodies to bury. 

"Well, well, well, isn't this me tasting my own medicine?" Primo sighed. If he tried to deal with all of this using only his one hand it might take days, but, well, he has all the time in the world to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [Silvyri ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvyri/profile) for Beta reading this story that I wrote in a whim before bed because Primo's ass haunted me.


End file.
